Les méandres de L'âme
by Anathema.Riddle
Summary: Qui aurait cru que lors du drame de la cinquième année, lorsque Voldemort le posséda, il libéra quelques choses que Harry croyait enfermer en lui à jamais. Ce dernier aurait du savoir que l'on ne peut pas renier une partie de soi indéfiniment. Venez découvrir la naissance d'un grand détective enfoui jusqu'à lors dans les méandres d'une âme...
1. Chapitre 1: La découverte

**Les méandres de l'âme**

**Note:** T

Drame/supernatural

Harry Potter croisement Death Note

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter et Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

**Résumer**: Qui aurait cru que lors du drame de la cinquième année, lorsque Voldemort le posséda, il libéra quelques choses que Harry croyait enfermer en lui à jamais. Ce dernier aurait du savoir que l'on ne peut pas renier une partie de soi indéfiniment. Comme disent les moldus chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

_**Note de l'auteur:**** Bonjour alors voici ma deuxième fanfiction ( mon premier crossover), en espérant qu'elle vous plaira, j'essayerai de poster régulièrement. Bonne lecture**_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1: La découverte.<strong>

Dans le ministère de la magie d'Angleterre un combat avait lieu. Ses protagonistes étaient très puissants et leur duel était impressionnant.

Leurs noms étaient: Albus Dumbledor, le directeur d'une célèbre école de magie d'Ecosse nommé Poudlard, et président du magemago bien qu'il ait beaucoup d'autre titre. Le plus important à retenir est le fait qu'il était un puissant mage blanc.

L'autre duelliste se nommait Tom Marvolo Riddle, mais presque plus personne ne le connaissait sous ce nom. Pour tous, il était Lord Voldemort, vous savez qui ou bien même celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Sa réputation n'était plus à refaire et il était craint de tous. Lui aussi était un grand et puissant mage. Sauf que lui utilisait la magie noire.

Non loin des deux hommes qui se battaient, un adolescent de quinze ans se tenait recroquevillé dans un coin, le regard vide et triste. Son nom était Harry Potter dit le survivant. Il venait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait: son parrain. Pour cette raison, il était comme dans un état second.

Mais revenons-en aux deux duellistes qui s'affrontaient toujours. L'homme aux yeux rouges reptiliens, Voldemort, avait très bien compris que le duel pouvait encore durer des heures. Cependant il était pressé, les aurors n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il ne fallait en aucun cas que l'on reconnaisse le fait qu'il soit de retour ... pas encore du moins.

Alors dans une dernière tentative de gagné rapidement le duel, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire et se précipita vers le survivant: son ennemi juré.

Ce dernier, affaiblit par la tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher, ne put guère se défendre et bien malgré lui ... se laissa posséder.

Le lord noir fut satisfait du fait qu'il ne reçoit aucune résistance, mais cette dernière ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il ne se retrouva pas dans la mémoire du jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes comme il s'y attendait, mais dans une sorte de pièce.

Cette dernière était de taille moyenne, pas trop décorée et avec pour seuls meubles: un lit, un bureau et un fauteuil. Ses couleurs étaient très sobres: blanc, chocolat et or.

Tandis que le lord faisait le tour de la pièce du regard, fronçant les sourcils de confusion, un détail, qui lui avait échappé jusque-là, attira son attention.

Dans un coin de la pièce, entreposé de façon éloigné des meubles, se dressait un miroir semblable au rised, mais de couleur grise. L'homme aux yeux reptiliens s'en approcha et lu la phrase qui y était gravée: ce n'était pas la même que sur le rised.

« ema et teced srein nos irp te sehcac serts nom sel siam, egasiv not sapert nom en ej »

Le lord fronça les sourcils et prononça d'une voix dubitative.

- Ou littéralement: Je ne montre pas ton visage, mais les monstres cachés et prisonniers de cette âme.

Le sorcier regarda alors dans le miroir et ce qu'il y découvrit le choqua. Le grand objet semblait renfermer une pièce semblable à celle où il se trouvait en ce moment, seuls les couleurs principales différaient devenant le noir et le gris. Les meubles semblaient eux en ébène et non en chêne. Par ailleurs sur le lit double se trouvaient deux personnes attachées aux chevilles par des chaines grises aux reflets pourpres. Il s'agissait d'un enfant aux cheveux parfaitement coiffés dont les yeux étaient bleu/gris, qui semblais se reposer et d'un adolescent de quinze ans aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux noir. L'allure de ce dernier était un peu dégingandé. Il regardait Voldemort fixement et sans émotion depuis plusieurs minutes.

Le jeune homme se leva, s'approcha du lord et s'arrêta à quelques pas du miroir. Il parla alors d'une voix claire et calme.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Et comment êtes-vous venu dans cet endroit ?

-Je ne sais pas comment je suis venu ici. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où est ce ici.

Le jeune homme étrange fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté de façon enfantine.

-Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ?

-Oui c'est ce que je viens de vous dire.

-Je l'avais bien compris. Pour votre information, vous vous trouvez dans les profondeurs de l'âme de Harry. En revanche, pour le fait que vous ne savez pas comment vous être venu ici, c'est un mensonge.

Les yeux du lord s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Voilà bien la première fois que quelqu'un se rendait compte qu'il disait un mensonge aussi facilement.

-Très bien, vous avez raison. J'ai essayé de posséder Potter et je me suis retrouvé ici.

-Vous avez essayé de le posséder et il vous a laissé faire ?

-Il était, dirons-nous...un peu désespéré par la mort de son parrain.

- Ah ...

Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel les deux s'observaient.

- Il faut que vous partiez.

-Je ne sais même pas comment !

-Très bien, je vais vous aider, mais avant vous devez me promettre de ne parler de moi à personne.

Le mage aux yeux rouges fronça les sourcils, mais accepta tout de même.

-J'ai été ravis de vous rencontrer ... Lord Voldemort.

Le lord écarquilla les yeux stupéfait, mais avant qu'il n'ait peu dire le moindre mot il se sentit éjecté de la pièce et se retrouva devant le corps évanoui de Potter au ministère. Sans un mot, il transplana et disparu de l'édifice avec ses mangemorts.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Note<span>__ de l'auteur : voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plut. N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis par reviews. A bientôt._**

**_Ps : Comme vous avez du le remarquer Voldemort sera un peu OC dans cette fanfiction._**


	2. Chapitre 2: Curiosité et questions

**Les méandres de l'âme**

**Note: T**

**Disclamer:** Harry Potter et death note ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

**Résumer**: Qui aurait cru que lors du drame de la cinquième année, lorsque Voldemort le posséda, il libera quelques choses que Harry croyait enfermer en lui à jamais. Ce dernier aurait du savoir que l'on ne peut pas renier une partie de soi indéfiniment. Comme disent les moldus chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

**note de l'auteur:** je vous mets le deuxième capitre en meme temps que le premier car il est court. Bonne lecture .

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2: Curiosité et questions.<strong>

Une fois avoir transplanné du ministère de la magie, le lord noir donna quelques ordres de dernière minute à ses mangemorts, puis disparu dans la bibliothèque du manoir de son ancêtre Salazar Serpentard.

Il devait avouer qu'il était vraiment curieux de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'âme de Potter. Ce jeune homme étrange enfermer et attaché dans ce genre de miroir.

Fouillant dans la partie la moins remplit de la bibliothèque, l'homme ne s'étonna guère du nombre si minime de grimoire portant sur les âmes, car c'était bien connu, le sujet des âmes comptait encore un grand nombre de zones d'ombres. En revanche, il fut frustré par le fait que les livres présents dans sa bibliothèque personnelle soient aussi incomplets.

Le dernier héritier de serpentard passa tout de même plusieurs heures à lire ces quelques grimoires, mais il n'y avait rien qui l'intéressait.

Énervé, il se leva et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le lien qui le reliait à Potter. Le dangereux sorcier le suivit et se retrouva, à sa grande satisfaction, devant le miroir gris qui se trouvait dans « l'âme de Potter ».

Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs se trouvait assis dans le lit et caressait les cheveux du petit garçon aux cheveux lisses qui lui dormait profondément.

L'entité se leva et se plaça à quelques pas de Voldemort, comme la dernière fois.

- Vous revoilà.

- Oui en effet... Vous ne semblez pas surpris ?

- Non c'est vrai, il y avait une probabilité de 85 % que vous reveniez me voir.

Le lord s'étonna de la façon de penser du jeune homme. Il parlait en pourcentage ? Voilà quelqu'un de bien singulier.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

- Oui en effet. Vous non plus.

- A quoi bon puisque vous le connaissez déjà.

- Vous êtes intelligeant. Et pour vous répondre, mon nom est Hell, même si cette information n'est pas très importante pour vous.

- Et bien, nous dirons que cela me permettra de vous nommer dans mes pensées.

Le jeune homme du nom de Hell eu un sourire ironique, mais ne dit rien.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien. Enfin, c'était plutôt le lord qui parlait, Hell semblant se satisfaire d'observer en silence et d'écouté les monologue du lord. Ce dernier, ayant remarqué que le jeune homme contournait tous ces questions à propos de lui, du garçon qui dormait dans le lit, évitait donc ces sujets.

Puis vint le moment où il dû partir, revenant chez lui avec le nom du mystérieux adolescent et encore plus de questions.

Le seigneur des ténèbres revint plusieurs fois dans l'âme de Potter, un peu trop à son gout d'ailleurs. Mais le pire fut sans doutes lorsqu'il découvrit, non sans stupeur, qu'il s'était semble t'il ... attaché à Hell, alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était et s'il existait vraiment.

Il lui fallut plusieurs nuits blanches pour finir par accepter son attachement pour le jeune homme intelligeant que renfermé le miroir, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Cet alors qu'un jour, décidé à dissiper ses soupçons, que le seigneur sombre se rendit dans les profondeurs de l'âme de son ennemi.

Hell était accroupit non loin du miroir, semblant l'attendre.

-Bonjour Tom.

Oui, le jeune homme avait commencé depuis peu à l'appeler ainsi, mais malgré le fait qu'il détestait ce nom cela ne le dérangeait pas. Par ailleurs, comment avait il appris son réel prénom ? Mais, pour le moment, il y avait plus important.

-Bonjour Hell, comment va tu ?

-Bien et vous?

-Bien. Pourrais-je te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je voudrai savoir ce que tu es et si tu existes vraiment ?

-Voilà longtemps que j'attendais que tu me pose la question, Tom. Je pense que pour que tu comprennes vraiment ce que je suis, je dois te montrer un souvenir.

A ces mots, la surface du miroir se brouilla et Voldemort ne put plus distinguer Hell.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>note de l'auteur<span> : Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire si ce n'est que je sais que ce chapitre est très court , c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je le poste en même temps que le premier , c'est un bonus on va dire ;)_**

**_Sinon vous pouvez me donnez vos avis par review , je les accueil les bras ouverts ._**

**_A bientôt._**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un souvenir douloureux

**Disclamer: death note et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fait pas d'argent sur cette histoire.**

**_note de l'auteur : Bonjour ou bonsoir. Tout d'abord je voudrai remercier Black cerise et proki pour leur reviews. Puis IZNOO et kira1726 pour avoir mis m'a fanfiction dans leur favoris et enfin ceux qui suivent cette histoire . Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Au chapitre précédent:<span>**

- je voudrai savoir ce que tu es et si tu existes vraiment ?

- voilà longtemps que j'attendais que tu me pose la question Tom. Je pense que pour que tu comprennes vraiment ce que je suis je dois te montrer un souvenir.

A ces mots la surface du miroir se brouilla et Voldemort ne put plus distinguer Hell.

**Chapitre 3 : Un souvenir douloureux, une promesse et des recherches.**

Cet alors que, tandis que le brun se demandait ce qui allait suivre, le miroir fit apparaître une scène. Comme si le lord avait en face de lui un écran moldu.

La scène, non, le souvenir montrait un Harry alors âgé de dix ans et demi qui était recroqueviller dans la pièce ou se trouvait le lord. Il sanglotait et marmonnait des phrases sans que ni tête. Cet alors qu'une lueur étrange éclaira son regard émeraude. Il se mit à crier.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre et je ne suis pas un gamin ! Je suis juste Harry ! Je ne veux pas de moi méchant et enfant !

Le plus improbable se produisit alors, la magie du garçon aux yeux verts sembla briller de mille feux et se diviser en trois. Semblèrent alors se faire éjecter d'Harry deux corps. L'un était celui d'un enfant du même âge de Harry aux cheveux noir ébouriffés et aux yeux noir tandis que l'autre était un enfant de six ans aux yeux gis et bleu et aux cheveux noir parfaitement coiffés.

Les deux garçons sortis de nulle part regardaient le sorcier à la cicatrice, les yeux grands ouverts, visiblement choqués.

- Je ne veux pas être un enfant.

Le garçonnet écarquilla ses yeux bleu d'horreur et cria lorsqu'une chaîne grise aux reflets pourpres s'accrocha à sa cheville et le tira vers un miroir qui sembla l'engloutir. Maintenant l'enfant était de l'autre côté du miroir ou semblait se trouver une pièce noire et grise. Il fut repoussé à quelques pas du miroir par un éclair d'un violet maladif.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux noir fixait Harry sans émotion tandis que ce dernier le regardait avec haine.

- Et surtout je ne veux pas être méchant.

Une chaîne semblable à celle qui avait attaché le garçonnet de six ans s'approcha de lui, mais une aura noir jaillit de son corps et sembla repousser la chaîne.

- Non Harry je ne me laisserai pas faire ce n'est pas parce que ta partie enfantine n'était qu'un petit bout de toi que moi j'en suis autant, je suis une moitié de toi.

Les yeux du sorcier qui ignorait sa nature lancèrent des éclairs alors que son opposé le regardait froidement.

- Je ne peux pas de toi, prend avec les sentiments négatif parce que je ne veux pas te ressembler.

Des formes semblables à des bras gris semblèrent sortir des murs de la pièce où se trouvaient les deux garçons qui s'affrontaient du regard, et foncèrent droit sur l'opposée de Harry. L'aura noir de ce dernier ne sembla pas pouvoir défendre le garçon et "les bras " s'enfoncèrent en ce dernier qui cria de douleur.

La chaîne sembla profiter de sa faiblesse, s'accrocha a sa cheville et l'enferma dans ce miroir.

L'enfant qui y était déjà s'agenouilla à côté de lui et regarda Harry qui les fixait derrière la glace. Ce dernier dit alors.

- Je suis désolé de devoir me séparer de toi Ryan. Mais comprend moi, je ne peux pas rester enfant avec les Dursley. Et quant à Hell, ce monstre sanguinaire qui est avec toi, ne t'en fait pas ces chaines l'empêches d'utiliser la majorité de ses pouvoirs, il ne pourra pas te faire de mal.

Pendant quelques temps, le jeune homme récemment nommé Hell resta inconscient semblant souffrir énormément.

Puis il se réveilla.

La mémoire disparu doucement laissant un lord quelque peu abasourdit.

Il aperçut de nouveau Hell qui repris alors la parole.

- C'était il y a cinq ans. Harry a réussi grâce à sa magie a divisé son âme en plusieurs âmes bien distincte : Ryan le garçon que tu vois dans le lit, est sa partie enfantine. Il enferme en lui, les comportements, les sentiments, les pensées enfantines, et l'ancienne obsession d'Harry pour le sucre. Et Moi, Hell. Apparemment il m'a nommé Hell étant donné que j'était son coté mauvais et vu que Hell veut dire enfer ...Au début j'étais son côté sombre mais après il m'a fait endosser les sentiments tel que la douleur, la méchanceté, la tristesse et tous les sentiments semblables. Certes il a gardé en lui une petite dose de ses cotés qu'il a enfermé en nous, mais il n'arrive pas à les maîtriser correctement, contrairement à moi qui suis devenu une âme enfermée ans un corps qui n'est pas le miens.

L'homme aux yeux rouges sang compris enfin le comportement de Hell et le pourquoi de cette " pièce ". Harry Potter a séparé son âme en trois créant ainsi un Ryan enfantin et innocent et un Hell froid, sombre et blessé. Et ces deux entités étaient enfermées dans un miroir depuis cinq longues années. Le lord pris alors une résolution, inhabituelle.

- Je te promets que je trouverai un moyen te vous sortir d'ici Hell. Ce sera beaucoup plus intéressant de te voir en dehors d'ici.

Puis il partit, ne voyant pas derrière lui le regard triste et amer de Hell.

L'homme effrayant pour la plus part des gens retourna à sa bibliothèque et relu les livres ayant pour sujet les âmes. Il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait cependant il découvrit des informations qui le rendirent furieux.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>note de l'auteur:<span> voila c'est un petit chapitre mais le suivant ne tardera pas à arriver. part cela j'espère que vous avez aimez. N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos impression._**

**_Au-revoir_****_._**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Disparition et solution

**Disclamer:**** Death Note et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fanfic. **

_**Note de l'auteur : **__**Bonjour , désolé pour le retard mais je n'avait pas de réseau depuis plusieurs jours . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, désolé si certaines fautes m'ont échappées .Et merci à tout ce qui me lisent , me suive et on mis cette histoire dans leur favoris ça fait super plaisir. Je vous rappel que Voldemort est un peu beaucoup OC. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 4 : Je vais disparaître irrémédiablement ... et la solution.<strong>

Lord Voldemort retourna encore une fois dans les profondeurs de l'âme de Potter, mais cette fois ci profondément en colère.

Hell en le voyant arrivé n'eut aucune réaction, restant accroupit aux pieds du lit.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?!

Le jeune Ryan regarda le lord un peu étonner et s'assis sur le bureau. L'entité aux yeux noirs répliqua d'une voix sans émotion comme toujours monotone.

- Vous avez donc découvert ce qui allait arriver à la fin.

Voldemort sembla révolté par ce manque de réaction.

- Répond moi Hell ! Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dis que tu allais mourir !?

- Je vais disparaître et ce irrémédiablement. Ce n'est pas important et ça permettra à Ry de vivre plus longtemps sans avoir à partager son énergie avec moi.

- Espèce d'inconscient !

La phrase de Hell avait énervé le lord qui sans le vouloir laissa échapper un peu de sa magie. Celle-ci sentant sa fureur attaqua le miroir qui se fissura.

Entendant le bruit de verre le lord se calma et regarda de nouveau Hell. Ce dernier regardait la glace visiblement choqué, tandis que Ryan sautillait autour de lui en criant à tue-tête.

- Il a réussi a cassé la prison ! Il a cassé la prison ! Il a cassé la prison !

Voldemort compris alors que pour libérer Hell et Ry il faut briser le miroir et enfermer Harry dans cette pièce à leur place.

- Je vais accomplir ma promesse les garçons.

Au début Hell refusa disant qu'il ne voulait pas faire subir a quelqu'un d'autre le même enfer qu'eux, même à Harry qui l'avait enfermé ici, mais finalement suite à un long débat il accepta. Le seigneur des ténèbres se dissimula à l'aide de sa magie tandis que l'entité aux yeux noirs attirait Harry dans les profondeurs de son âme.

Le jeune sorcier sembla surpris de se retrouvé ici puis il regarda le miroir avec horreur. Ce dernier suite à une dernière impulsion magique du lord s'était totalement brisé et les deux entités étaient presque libres.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

Hell sourit innocemment et répondit.

-Une de tes connaissances nous a beaucoup aidés.

L'entité attrapa alors la main de Harry et le tira dans le miroir, le poussant vers le lit et sorti vite de la pièce sombre avec Ryan, tandis que la vitre du miroir se reformait et qu'une chaines tel que les leurs s'attachait à la cheville de Harry qui criait de colère.

Le lord réapparut et brisa les chaines des deux entités. Le plus petit sautilla autour deux en chantonnant joyeusement.

- Hell y va pu mourir ! Hell y va pu mourir ! C'est le plus fort reuh ! C'est le plus fort reuh !

Le jeune homme aux yeux noir sourit doucement et répondit.

- Oui Ry" je ne vais plus mourir et toi non plus.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant Hell ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'homme qui les avait libérés et lui répondit calmement.

- Je vais prendre le contrôle du corps d'Harry et mettre plusieurs petites choses au clair avec les Dursley. Et toi ?

- Comme d'habitude. Dit moi voudrais tu passé tes vacances a mon manoir ? Car mis à part des crétins de mangemort qui ont peur de moi et mon familier je n'ai personne avec qui je pourrais converser.

- Je veux bien, et puis cela me permettra de découvrir l'antre du grand et terrifiant Lord Voldemort.

Ryan pouffa de rire à côté de l'adolescent.

Oh oui, Voilà des vacances qui s'annonçaient passionnantes.

Et pour être passionnante elles le furent !

Hell eu un peu de mal à se faire au corps d'Harry. Mais ne s'en plaignit pas.

Il régla quelques petites choses avec les Dursley comme promis. Ces derniers se comportant bien avec lui et ne le traitant plus de monstre, une fois qu'il n eu finit avec eu.

Oh il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, il n'avait même pas utilisé la magie sur eux. Cela ne servait à rien avec les moldus une fois que l'on savait manier les mots.

Quelques jours après la libération de Hell et Ryan, le lord débarqua discrètement au quatre privet drive. Il passa la porte et arriva dans le salon vide de ses occupants ... Enfin presque. Assis dans un fauteuil les jambes ramener contre sa poitrine et mise en face de ses épaules, Hell était en train de boire du thé ... Ou du moins il se préparait à le faire. Il empilait des morceaux de sucre, sur la table basse remplis de gâteaux et sucrerie en tout genre, à côté de sa tasse, visiblement très concentré.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait le lord, le jeune homme avait remarqué sa présence.

- Bonjour vous pouvez entrer et vous asseoir vous savez Tom

Le lord s'assit non loin du jeune homme qui ne l'avait toujours pas regardé et lui répondit tout en fixant sa tour de sucre.

- Bonjour Hell tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

- Oui mais c'était par politesse.

La pile de cube en sucre s'effondra, mais le jeune sorcier ne sembla pas en faire grand cas. Il attrapa ces derniers d'une poignée et les laissa tomber un par un dans sa tasse de thé qui finit par contenir douze sucres et un peu de lait.

Le lord regarda son homologue boire son thé avec écœurement tout en ne laissant rien paraître. Ça devait être beaucoup trop sucré.

Par ailleurs le jeune homme tenait sa tasse étrangement : entre son pousse et son index. Aucun autre de ses doigts ne touchait l'objet. Le lord ne dit rien trouvant cela légèrement amusant. Hell le servie en thé et ils discutèrent, se découvrant un peu l'un l'autre.

Le lord était moins monstrueux qu'on le décrivait et Hell était un jeune homme calme et légèrement froid, accro aux sucres et aillant d'étranges manières.

Ils passèrent le mois qui restait ensembles au manoir Riddle, ou Hell engloutit les livres de la bibliothèque.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas rare pour le lord de retrouver Hell en train de manger de nombreuses sucrerie en lisant.

Pour finir le mois d'août se termina rapidement et il fut l'heure pour Hell, qui d'ailleurs depuis quelques temps se baladait avec un objet étrange, d'aller à Poudlard et de faire semblant d'être Harry.

Ce dernier se trouvait en ce moment agrippé au fauteuil de la bibliothèque du manoir Serpentard, avec par ailleurs le possesseur de ce dernier essayant de le décrocher.

- Voyons Hell tu es beaucoup moins enfantin que cela d'habitude ! Allez lâches moi ce fauteuil maintenant tu vas être en retard pour le train !

- Pas ma faute, j'ai surement passé trop de temps avec Ryan, ou alors être resté trop longtemps ne me réussit pas. Et pour une énième fois je ne veux pas y aller, au pire ils croiront que tu as enlevé Harry ou qu'il a fait une fugue !

- Justement je ne veux pas être découvert pour l'instant alors bouge-toi !

- Nonnnn ! Et puis là-bas je pourrais pus faire ce que je veux !

- Mais si et si tu te fais coller n'y va pas mais descend de ce fauteuil !

Pour finir, avec la promesse de lui envoyer des sucreries, gâteaux et autre, Hell accepta de se préparer, redevenant aussi imperturbable que d'habitude, à l'amusement du seigneur des ténèbres.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur:<span>****_ Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé. _**

**_Le lord a eu cette réaction car il a appris que la seul personne qui l'intrigue est sur le point de mourir . _**

**_Bon à la prochaine fois ;)_**

**_PS: je répond a une question qui a était soulevée par cycina . Le rapport avec death note va arrivé plus tard ;)_**


	5. Chapitre 5: Surprise générale et aliés

_**Disclamer: Death Note et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fanfic.**_

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour, tout d'abord je répond à une question qui a était soulevée par cycina . Le rapport avec death note va arrivé plus tard ;). Sinon à part cela merci à tout ceux qui me lisent , me suivent, me mettent en favoris et me laissent des reviews . Sa fait super plaisir. Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 : Surprise général, nouveaux alliés, première semaine et insomnie.<strong>

Le trajet de Hell jusqu'à Poudlard fut calme et personne ne le dérangea dans sa dégustation de petits gâteaux qu'il avait chipé dans les cuisines du manoir Serpentard.

Arrivé devant le château il regarda quelques minutes ce dernier, avant de se diriger vers les calèches, caressant au passage le sombral qui tirait la sienne. Il y monta seul, tout en pestant intérieurement contre l'uniforme inconfortable de l'école.

Arrivé dans la grande salle il alla se mettre à l'opposé d'Hermione et Ronald, peu désireux d'entendre leurs disputes. Il s'assit sur le banc de la manière qui lui était propre, sous les yeux écarquillés des autres élèves.

Personne n'avait reconnu Harry en lui, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, il aurait au moins une soirée d'anonymat. Depuis qu'il avait le contrôle de ce corps ce dernier avait beaucoup changer, la peau bronzée devenant pale à cause du fait qu'il n'allait pas dehors, les cheveux court étaient plus long et indomptables et des cernes se dessinant sous ses yeux à cause de son sommeil presque inexistant, le corps ressemblait un peu à celui qu'il avait dans la pièce.  
>Il écouta à peine le discourt de Dumbledor et la répartition, ne mangea que le dessert et parti en même temps que les autres, non pas pour aller se coucher mais pour errer dans le château.<p>

Pendant le repas, il ne remarqua pas les huit paires d'yeux qui le regardaient. Appartenant à Ron et Hermione, Dumbledor, Severus , Drago Théodore , Blaise et Daphné.

Les deux premiers se demandant où était leur ami et qui était cet énergumène, le suivant regardant le curieux personnage assis à la table des Gryffondor, Severus se demandant qui était le rouge et or étrange qui se croyait tout permis, les trois garçons de Serpentard se cherchant où était Potter et qui était ce garçon aux manières inédites.

En revanche Daphné fut la seule à se demander pourquoi Potter s'était assis à l'opposé de ses amis et pourquoi il se comportait aussi étrangement.

Par ailleurs une fois dans la salle commune des Serpentard elle en parla à ses trois amis.

- Dites les garçons...

- Qui a t'il Daphné ?

- Vous savez pourquoi Potter s'est mis aussi loin du reste du trio d'or ?

- Ah ! Tu as vu où il était toi ?

- Bah il n'était pas difficiles à rater vu sa façon de se tenir !

- Attend ! C'était lui, le gryffi qui s'asseyait bizarrement ?!

- Bien sûr que oui pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ?!

Les trois garçons répondirent en même temps.

- Non !

- Et je crois bien que tu es la seule à l'avoir reconnu.

- Non Blaise, Lovegood, tu sais la fille de Serdaigle je suis sure qu'elle l'a reconnu.

Drago parla alors expriment la penser de tout le monde.

- Moi ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est le pourquoi de son changement.

- Oui nous aussi.

Les quatre Serpentard passèrent plusieurs heures à parler de leurs vacances et finir par s'assoupir dans les canapés de la salle commune verte et argent.

Lorsque, vers deux heures du matin des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir suivit de la voix furieuse de leur professeur de maison réveillant les quatre amis qui jetèrent un sort sur le mur pour qu'ils puissent voir et entendre à travers ce dernier. Et ce qu'ils virent les surprirent beaucoup.

Le professeur Snape disputait deux Gryffondor bien connu : Weasley et sa copine Granger.

-... vous feriez mieux de me donner une réponse satisfaisante, c'est à dire la vérité.

Ce fut Weasley, voulant montrer ses talents oh combien impressionnant de préfet, qui pris la parole.

- Nous avons suivi un gars bizarre que nous ne connaissons pas et qui porte un uniforme Gryffondor.

- Et vous ne trouvez pas que prévenir un professeur aurait été plus judicieux ?

Au vu du sarcasme plus que prononcé dans la voix du maître des potions celui-ci était énervé, remarque c'était compréhensible, se faire réveiller aussi tôt à cause de deux élèves.

Weasley ne sembla pas remarquer l'énervement plus que voyant de son professeur et continua sur sa lancée.

- Le gars qu'on suivait été déjà là dans la grande salle et on se demandait pourquoi personne n'est allé à son encontre.

S'en suivit d'une réprimande plus que tranchante faite par leur sombre professeur pendant laquelle la née moldu ne dit pas un mot hochant ou secouant la tête, puis d'une heure de colle donné et de nombreux point retirés.

Quelques temps plus tard lorsque le professeur et les deux Gryffondor furent parti, à la stupéfaction des quatre Serpentard, la silhouette voûté de ce qui devait être Potter apparut.

Ce dernier semblait sorti d'un mur dans lequel se trouvait surement un passage secret, il tenait dans une main une sorte de grand cahier en métal (**_note de l'auteur : un ordinateur potable fermé pour ce qui n'ont pas fait le rapprochement parce qu'il est vrai que je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi le comparer)_**sur lequel était posé ce qui semblait être un sac plastique remplis de bonbon, qu'il mangeait doucement en les attrapent avec son pouce et son index de l'autre main.

Il regardait là où se trouvaient les deux préfets de Gryffondor quelques minutes plus tôt avec un sourire enfantin, qui jurait avec l'étrange lueur qu'il avait dans le regard.

L'étrange jeune homme se retourna et marcha doucement dans les corridors, disparaissant de la vue des serpents. Ces derniers se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Blaise parla d'une voix ahuri.

- Euh ... c'était Potter ça ? Parce que franchement il est bizarre.

-Je pense qu'on devrait aller lui parler demain.

- Oui tu as raison Daphné, après tout vu comment il a changé il acceptera peut être notre amitié contrairement à la dernière fois.

Les trois amis sourire à la mou de Drago, sachant parfaitement comment il avait était vexé en première année.

Et le lendemain il firent ce qu'il avaient prévu, allant parler à Potter alors que ce dernier mangeait des gâteaux dehors, aillant encore posé a côté de lui l'étrange objet de la veille.

- Hey !

Le jeune homme accroupi sur le banc leva les yeux vers eux les regardant sans émotion.

- Oui, que voulez-vous ?

Les Serpentard se retirent de frissonner face à la voix monotone du Gryffondor, alors pour avoir changé il avait sacrement changé !

- On voulait savoir si ça te dérangeait de rester avec nous pour que nous parlons un peu ...

Drago se rapprocha du brun et murmura à son oreille, se doutant que son homologue voulait un peu de solitude.

- ... Potter

Les yeux du survivant s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'un sourire enfantin ne re-face surface sur son visage.

- Alors vous avez deviné ? Pour votre question, c'est d'accord.

Le survivant engloutit son dernier gâteau et se leva, suivant les Serpentard, ayant toujours sa position courbée.

- Alors que voulez-vous me dire, chers serpents ?

- Savoir si tu voudrais passer un peu de temps avec nous et si tu le veux bien nous expliquer pourquoi tu ne traînes plus avec Granger et Weasley.

- Passer un peu de temps avec vous ? Pourquoi pas et quant au fait du pourquoi je ne reste plus avec Granger et Weasley, disons que je ne souhaite plus servir de troisième roue du carrosse.

Durant la semaine qui suivit "Harry" et les Serpentard passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble à la stupéfaction du reste des étudiants et professeurs qui pour finir avaient découvert que l'étrange jeune homme était en réalité Harry Potter.

Par ailleurs, au plus grand amusement des élèves, les enseignants n'eurent de cesse de répéter au jeune homme de s'asseoir correctement, ce denier les ignorants complètement et puis vers la fin de la semaine les professeurs ne dirent plus rien au vue des excellents résultats du jeune sorcier.

Durant cette semaine les Serpentard sympathisèrent beaucoup avec le Gryffondor le trouvant amusant, un peu flippant mais attachant tout de même.

Daphné releva encore une fois une question le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes avait des cernes constantes sous ses yeux, et pourtant il ne semblait pas fatigué.

Un jour dans le parc alors que le groupe inhabituel s'était réuni à nouveau, Daphné engagea une conversation.

- Harry ?

- Oui qui a t'il Daphné ?

- Est ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire depuis tout à l'heure ...

- Harryyyy !

Au vu de la réaction des quatre verts et argent Harry écarquilla les yeux et les regarda tour à tour étonné.

- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Laisse tomber. Est-ce que tu dors la nuit Harry ?

- Oui pourquoi ?!

- Ce que tu viens de dire était un mensonge éhonté.

- Je sais.

- Non sérieusement dort tu la nuit ?

- Ça dépend. Je suis atteint d'une insomnie élevée, qui me cause de gros problèmes de sommeil et je ne supporte pas les potions de sommeil sans rêve. Mais ce n'est pas grave, dormir n'est pas mon passe temps favoris.

Les quatre élèves aux uniformes vert et argents se regardèrent plutôt confus des explications du jeune homme en face d'eux mais ne dire rien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de l'auteur: Et voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions etou de vos questions. A la prochaine fois.**_


	6. Chapitre 6: Soupçons, véritables alliés

_**Disclamer: Death Note et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) . Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour , je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre depuis aussi longtemps , cependant j'ai eu un virus sur mon ordinateur et il a fait des dégâts . Sinon voici le nouveau chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**_

_**PS : JE CHERCHE UN OU UNE BETA LECTEUR LECTRICE SI QUELQU UN ACCEPTERAIT DE L'ETRE AFIN DE M'AIDER AVEC MES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHES ETC . S'IL VOUS PLAIT ENVOYEZ MOI UN MESSAGE PRIVE. MERCI D'AVANCE ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6: Soupçons, véritables alliés et vacances de noël.<span> **

Lors d'un après-midi de fin novembre les quatre Serpentard se trouvaient dans la cour à chercher le nouveau membre de leur groupe. Ce dernier avait disparu depuis quelques heures et aucun moyen de le retrouver.

- Bon là je commence à en avoir marre de le chercher. Mais où est ce qu'il est bon sang !?

A peine Blaise eu t'il terminé sa phrase que Drago s'écria.

- Je l'ai trouvé !

Et en effet lorsque Daphnée, Blaise et Théodore le rejoignirent, ils découvrirent Harry en train de voler du son éclair de feu, le poussant à pleine puissance. Les quatre amis regardèrent les prouesses du jeune homme sans rien dire. Mais plus il regardait le jeune homme aux yeux verts faire des cabrioles plus le jeune Malfoy fronçait les sourcils.

Lorsque son ancien ennemi descendit au sol il alla vers lui directement sans attendre ses amis Serpentard.

- Potter !

- Oui Drago ?

- Tu as changé de style de vol ?

- Oui et … ?

- Le Potter que je connais ne l'aurais jamais fait, de plus j'y pense depuis le début de l'année et pour moi il est clair tu n'es pas Harry Potter.

Les yeux de ses amis s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, tandis qu'une expression étrange et dérangeante se dessinait sur le visage pâle du survivant, lui donnant un air de psychopathe.

- Tu n'es pas Potter n'est-ce pas ? J'ai raison ?

- Ah ah ah … d'une certaine façon tu as raison. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter, mais le corps qui se tient devant toi est bien le siens, même si il a quelques peu changé à cause de moi.

- Tu es quoi au juste ?

- En fait c'est un peu compliqué à comprendre, Daphnée. Je suis une partie de l'âme d'Harry que celui-ci à renier il y a plus de cinq ans et avec l'aide d'un ami, j'ai pu prendre le contrôle de ce corps, enfermant Harry dans le même endroit où j'ai passé cinq longues années.

- Donc tu es un morceau d'âme.

- Non pas exactement, Harry et moi avons été séparés tellement longtemps que je suis devenu une âme à part entière.

- Et tu as un prénom et un nom ?

- Je m'appelle Hell, ma chère Daphnée.

- … C'est un joli prénom.

- Merci.

Le jeune homme était un peu étonné que les Serpentard l'acceptent sans rien dire. Cela lui faisait tout de même du bien, les Gryffondor n'auraient pas réagis aussi calmement. Suite à ces révélations, le groupe d'amis passèrent le reste de leur trimestre dans une ambiance plus détendu qu'auparavant, puis arriva les vacances de noël, où, a l'étonnement de tous « Harry » pris le train pour quitter l'école. Ses amis de Serpentard qui étaient dans un compartiment lui firent part de leur étonnement.

- Hell où vas-tu passer tes vacances de noël ? Car si je me souviens bien, jusqu'à maintenant Potter restait à Poudlard.

- Je vais chez la personne qui m'a aidé à me libérer.

- Ah … c'est bien, j'espère que tu passeras de bonne vacance.

- Hum.

Arrivé à la plateforme neuf trois quart l'ancienne entité activa un portoloin qui le fit apparaitre devant le manoir Serpentard. Devant celui-ci l'attendais le lord noir dans toute sa splendeur.

- Bonjour Hell, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour, bien et toi Tom.

- Parfaitement bien.

Les deux hommes prirent la route vers le sombre bâtiment.

Ensembles ils passèrent de bonnes vacances, s'amusant à se lancer des piques et à se provoquer. Ils se compléter l'un l'autre sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lord lui appris de nouveau sort et potions, s'étonnant de sa capacité à retenir tout. Il s'amusait toujours autant du comportement enfantin du jeune homme, qui ne cessait de manger des sucreries à longueur de temps.

Leur vacances furent reposante et instructive, du moins durant la première semaine, ce fut après que tout se gâta. En effet, lors de la deuxième semaine de vacance Hell sembla tomber malade.

Il était victimes de violentes douleurs à la tête et depuis peu s'était mis à vomir de façon régulière.

Ce jour du 27 Décembre, vers midi, les deux hommes présents dans le manoir Serpentard parlaient calmement assis devant la cheminée. Lorsque soudain Hell écarquilla les yeux, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, se levant et partant de la pièce en se leva et le suivit.

Il le retrouva accroupit devant les toilettes vomissant du sang.

- Hell … As-tu une idée de ce qui te cause ces vomissements et ces maux de tête ? Malgré les potions que je t'ai données elles continuent alors que ces dernières sont très puissantes.

- J'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet.

Après s'être nettoyé un peu le jeune sorcier alla s'installer dans son lit essayant de maitriser son horrible mal de tête.

- Tu penses qu'il s'agit de quoi ?

- Harry …

- Harry ?

- C'est lui j'en suis sure.

Sans plus de réponse Hell ferma les yeux et se détendit.

Il se retrouva dans la pièce devant le miroir, sur lequel, à sa plus grande horreur Harry s'acharnait, essayant de le détruire par tous les moyens. Lorsque l'entité aux yeux vert le vit il se mit a hurlé.

-** Libère moi tout de suite espèce d'idiot ! C'est mon corps pas le tien ! Rend le moi !**

- Calme-toi !

Le jeune Harry le regarda, furieux, mais ne dit rien. Hell s'accroupit en face du miroir, heureux de retrouver son « corps d'origine ».

- Tu m'as enfermé pendant cinq ans Harry, tout comme Ryan. Et tu es borné, ta vie est en faite une série de drame.

- Arrête ça !

- Laisse-moi au moins te montrer mes souvenir et après nous discuterons. Tu me dois au moins cela.

Le jeune homme accepta à contre cœur. Apres avoir vu les souvenirs de son homologue ils parlèrent pendant de longues heures.

Avant de partir Hell lui posa une question.

- Si je trouve un moyen de nous faire vivre à l'extérieur tous les deux je veux que tu ne fasses pas de mal à Voldemort et à mon cercle. Et surtout tu ne diras rien à Dumbledor ou à tes meilleurs amis.

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

- Je reviendrai te voir.

- Hum.

La semaine qui suivit fut horrible, le jeune homme gardé enfermé cinq ans revenant épuisé chaque jour de son esprit et refusant de dormir. Harry ne donnant pas de réponse mais ne tentant plus de brisé le miroir .Le lord tentant d'obliger son jeune invité à se reposer mais en vain. Puis un jour lorsque Hell retourna voir le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes ce dernier lui donna sa réponse.

- Très bien j'accepte.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur: J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ;) et encore une fois désolé pour ma longue absence.<p>

Au revoir.


	7. Chapitre 7 : le rituel divisio profondus

_**Disclamer: les personnages de Death Note et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire. **_

_**Note de l'auteur: Encore merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, me suivent et prennent mon histoire en favoris , ça fait super plaisir , de même pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Et aussi merci à Vytaliaa pour s'être proposé d'être ma beta. Bonne lecture ;)**_

Chapitre 7 : le rituel divisio profondus anima

En revenant dans le monde réel, Hell annonça la nouvelle à Lord Voldemort et ensemble, ils se mirent à chercher une solution à leur problème. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque du manoir Serpentard depuis quatre heures lorsque Hell s'écria :

- J'ai trouvé !

- Montre-moi cela.

- C'est dans le livre où tu as trouvé un moyen d'avoir un nouveau corps et de lui rendre sa beauté d'autrefois, regarde.

Le lord lut alors :

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le rituel divisio profondus anima <span> **

** Ce rituel est l'un des plus dangereux pour les personne l'effectuant, ces dernier risquant a tout moment de mourir pendant le rituel ou de ne pas supporter leur nouvelle enveloppe charnel, et donc mourir lentement et douloureusement.**

**Il consiste à diviser les âmes profondes enfermées dans un seul et même corps et à créer un corps à chacune des entités. L'entité dont l'enveloppe charnelle actuelle n'est pas la sienne est celle qui aura un nouveau corps. Celui-ci tentera de se modeler a l'image de l'âme qu'il accueille.**

**Mais le résultat n'est pas toujours garanti, certains morceaux d'âme vils se retrouvent avec une enveloppe monstrueuse, ou bien l'âme meure, ne supportant pas sa nouvelle condition.**

**Pour effectuer ce rituel il vous faut ….**

* * *

><p>Le lord redonna le grimoire à Hell et le questionna.<p>

- Potter accepterait d'avoir un nouveau corps ?

- Je ne crois pas, c'est pour cela que c'est moi qui aurai une nouvelle enveloppe.

- Et si tu ne la supportes pas ?

- hum… Je pense que je m'y sentirai plus à l'aise que dans celle-ci, je ne m'y sens vraiment pas à ma place.

Le lord poussa un soupir frustré, le jeune homme aux yeux noirs était vraiment buté.

- Très bien, je ferai en sorte que Severus prépare la potion. Je te laisse préparer ce qu'il faut pour ton enveloppe charnelle.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Severus pour préparer la potion, par ailleurs il se demandait à quoi celle-ci allait servir. Lorsque la potion fut prête, Hell avait terminé de réunir les ingrédients nécessaires à son enveloppe charnelle. Ce fut donc rapidement que le rituel fut mis en place.

Hell alla s'allonger sur le pentacle à côté des ingrédients de sa nouvelle enveloppe. Le lord récita alors l'incantation, après que Hell eut avalé la potion avec une grimace.

Une lumière noire effrayante s'éleva alors du pentacle et entoura le corps d'Harry, Hell gémit sourdement face à la douleur aigüe.

Le lord vit les yeux d'Harry se fermer et un corps se former doucement à la droite du pentacle.

Cette enveloppe avait presque exactement la même apparence qu'Hell lorsqu'il était dans l'âme d'Harry. Grand et courbé, maigre et à la peau pâle. Il avait les cheveux noir lisses et ébouriffés.

La lumière noire relia quelques instants les deux corps avant de s'évaporer dans les airs. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry expira bruyamment, preuve qu'il avait survécu au rituel. Mais Hell ne montrait toujours aucun signe de vie, faisant froncer les sourcils au Lord.

Après quelques minutes angoissantes, deux grands yeux noirs aux reflets bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note de l'auteur: Et voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas pour les avis comme d'habitude et bonne fin de semaine ;)<em>**


	8. Chapitre 8:Harry, Hell et Severus

_**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient**_

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir , je voulais vous informer du fait que mon ordinateur part en réparation pour je ne sais combien de temps donc je vais poster moins régulièrement étant donné que j'utilise ceux de mon lycée. Mais je vais essayer de le faire très vite.**_

_**Merci**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et merci à ma beta: Vytaliaa.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: Harry , Hell et Severus <strong>

Le lord noir regarda les deux garçons s'asseoir péniblement, Harry se plaçant relativement droit tandis que Hell reprenait sa position courbée habituelle.

Les deux garçons étaient à la fois semblables et diamétralement opposés. Ils étaient tous les deux grands, bien que la façon de se tenir de Hell ne réduise sa taille. Leurs cheveux étaient ébouriffés, mais ceux du jeune homme aux yeux noirs avaient la couleur de l'ébène et étaient lisse.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien, Voldemort, lui répondit Harry.

- Bien, tom.

Bien que Harry lui aiy répondu, il le regardait avec méfiance.

Après cela, les vacances passèrent rapidement, Voldemort découvrant, non sans peine, les deux garçons.

Ces deux derniers avaient de nombreux points communs, mais en même temps de nombreuses différences et un nombre impressionnant de disputes animèrent le château du terrible lord Voldemort.

Un jour, tandis que les deux jeunes sorciers se disputaient encore une fois pour on-ne-savait-quoi, Voldemort débarqua dans la bibliothèque où ils se trouvaient pour leur expliquer quelque chose.

Harry et Hell étaient en train de se battre, semble-t-il. Ils étaient tous les deux debout au milieu de la pièce, et le brun aux yeux verts tenait l'autre garçon par le col. Hell ne semblait pas blessé contrairement à son homologue qui avait la joue enflée.

- Œil pour œil ?! Mais t'es cinglé!

Harry semblait furieux. Encore une fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se maitriser.

- Harry ! Hell ! Arrêtez et venez voir là, c'est important.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent quelques instants avant d'obtempérer et de le rejoindre.

- Qu'y a-t-il Tom ?

- Je sais ce que nous allons faire pour la rentrée. Nous allons te faire passer pour un jeune homme arrivant d'un autre pays pour étudier quelques temps à Poudlard. Cela t'occupera.

- Oui.

- La seule chose qu'il nous faut, c'est trouver un moyen de te faire accepter là-bas.

- Nous pourrions utiliser Severus Snape, c'est un espion après tout, glissa innocemment Hell.

Harry sembla regarder ce dernier avec avertissement mais il l'ignora complètement.

- C'est lui qui te trahit Tom.

- Quoi ?!

- Je suis sérieux

- Très bien.

Lord Voldemort convoqua Severus quelques temps plus tard à l'aide de la marque des ténèbres. Le potionniste arriva quelques instants plus tard, ses robe tournoyant autour de lui comme toujours.

Il se plaça devant le trône et inclina le torse en signe de respect.

- Vous vouliez me voir, my lord ?

Le seigneur des ténèbres, qui était assis dans son trône, prit la parole d'une voix calme.

… beaucoup trop calme.

- Oui. Je voulais te parler de la dernière attaque qui a eu lieu, tu sais, celle ou l'ordre du phœnix a arrêté une dizaine de mes mangemorts.

Severus leva un sourcil d'incompréhension tandis qu'intérieurement il déglutissait difficilement … il savait.

- My lord ?

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Severus ! Je sais que c'est toi qui a donné ces informations à l'ordre.

- Non, vous…

Severus fut coupé par la voix en colère du puissant mage en face de lui.

- Ne cherche pas à démentir, j'ai un informateur infaillible. Tu es celui qui m'a trahi !

Le potionniste resta immobile devant le trône, cherchant les failles dans ses actions et comment il pourrait s'en sortir. Il n'y en avait aucune, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait un traitre au sein de l'ordre, et que lui allait mourir aujourd'hui.

Sur son trône confortable, le brun aux yeux rouges se délectait de l'inquiétude de l'homme en face de lui. Mais décida de mettre fin à son attente.

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

Le mage noir vit le professeur se tendre. Il le comprenait : la seule chose qui attendait les traîtres au bout du tournant était la mort après tout.

- Avant tout, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as trahi.

Une flamme naquit dans le regard du sombre professeur.

- Je vous ai trahi car vous l'avez tué et j'ai promis que je protègerais son fils !

Le potionniste vit avec stupéfaction Voldemort éclater de rire et pointer sa baguette vers la double porte en bois qui fermait la salle du trône. Celle-ci s'ouvrit seul laissant entrer deux silhouettes encapuchonnées.

Celle de gauche était de taille moyenne et se tenait droite, tandis que celle de droite semblait courbée.

Le rire du lord donnait des frissons dans le dos du professeur de Poudlard. Que ce passait-il donc pour que l'homme, qui pourtant était habituellement impassible, rit de façon si incontrôlable ?

Une main légèrement bronzée vint rabattre le capuchon de la silhouette de gauche révélant à la stupeur du potioniste : Harry Potter.

Ce dernier le regardait avec les sourcils légèrement foncés. La silhouette de droite avança jusqu'au trône, passant à côté de Severus en l'ignorant complètement et allant s'asseoir d'une façon semblable a accroupi à côté du trône de lord Voldemort. Lequel reprit d'une voix faussement contrite.

- hé bien alors Severus, tu ne dis plus rien ? Il est vrai que cela doit être choquant de voir que la personne que l'on protège depuis des années est en réalité contre nous.

Et le lord repartit dans son fou rire, révélant son penchant sadique bien connu. Par ailleurs, Severus s'étonnait de ne pas encore avoir reçu de doloris. Il vit alors Potter lever les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il dit une phrase qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du lord.

- Le fait que je ne me mettes plus en travers de votre chemin ne veut pas dire que je suis de votre côté Voldemort, ce n'est pas moi qui aie choisi de venir ici et puis ce n'est pas moi qui aie dénoncé Snape.

Tout le monde dans la pièce vit alors Severus se détendre légèrement, sûrement soulagé de ne pas avoir protégé un traître.

Mais une voix monotone et légèrement enfantine se fit entendre.

- Harry, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, et en plus tu es impoli.

- Quoi ? Tu parles d'impolitesse alors que tu n'enlèves même pas ton capuchon et que tu as des manières bizarres ?

- Il semblerait.

- Et puis vu ce qu'on a prévu, ça ne sert a rien de lui mentir, même si c'est pour votre plaisir à tous les deux.

- Quel dommage.

Le ton avec lequel il avait prononcé ses deux derniers mots était purement provoquant et moqueur. Voldemort regardait Harry avec un sourire carnassier, tandis que ce dernier serrait les points, semblant avoir envie de frapper la personne accroupie au sol.

Quant à Severus, lui regardait l'échange, un peu perdu. Il était sur le point de se faire tuer quelques minutes plus tôt, puis Potter et une autre personne arrivaient et se chamaillaient. Mais où était-il tombé bon sang ?!

La deuxième silhouette semblait avoir les manières du Potter qui était venu cette année à Poudlard, tandis que le Gryffondor semblait être redevenu comme lors de sa cinquième année. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Le lord sembla se reprendre et parla à Severus d'une voix menaçante.

- Avant de te révéler le pourquoi de ta présence et l'identité de la personne qui se trouve à côté de moi, je veux que tu me fasses un serment inviolable promettant que tu ne me trahiras plus jamais.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à refuser, mais la voix de la personne accroupie l'interrompit, monotone et impassible malgré la dureté de ses mots.

- Sachez que si jamais vous refusez, je ferai en sorte qu'Harry soit exterminé monsieur Snape.

- Quoi ?

C'était Harry, il regardait la personne au sol, visiblement choqué de la tournure des évènements.

-T'es pas sérieux ?

- Je ne plaisante jamais Harry-kun.

-Kun ? Harry-kun ?! Tu me sors un titre honorifique alors que tu viens de dire que si Snape refusait de faire un serment inviolable tu me ferais tuer ?!

- Oui.

Le jeune Gryffondor saisit la personne accroupie par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

- T'es qu'un menteur ! Tu avais dit que si je te laissais faire ce qu'on a fait je ne mourrais pas à cause de Voldemort et ses sbires !

Le jeune homme accroupi semblait se laisser faire, la tête baissée vers le sol pour ne pas révéler son visage.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que se serait eux qui te tueront. Car tu sembles avoir oublié que je ne suis ni Voldemort, ni un de ses mangemorts.

- Parce que tu veux me tuer !

Harry leva le point visiblement près à le frapper, mais la voix de Voldemort raisonna tel un coup de fouet.

- Potter ! Arrête tes gamineries tout de suite ou il t'en cuira ! Je ne veux plus de combat ici !

Le survivant fusilla le lord noir du regard et lâcha brusquement la mystérieuse personne, qui parvint on ne sait comment à rester en équilibre.

- Alors Severus, que décides-tu ?

-J'accepte.

Le serment inviolable fut fait rapidement et dans les normes. Severus regarda quelques instants son bras où il y avait encore des trace du sortilège avant de regarder le lord qui avait reprit sa place sur son trône et recommençait à parler.

- J'imagine que tu te souviens de la potion que je t'ai demandé de faire il y a plus d'une semaine Severus ?

- Oui…

- Et tu dois avoir lu à quoi elle servait ?

- Oui elle donne un corps à un morceau d'âme.

Severus fronçait les sourcils, confus. Qu'est-ce que le lord avait fait ?

- Le jeune Harry ici présent à séparé certaines facettes de son âme lorsqu'il avait dix ans. Il a séparé de lui sa partie enfantine et sa partie… sombres dirons-nous. Mais lors de l'incident de l'année dernière, j'ai libéré ses deux morceaux d'âme. L'une d'elles avait plus de pouvoir et est devenu une âme à part entière. Etant donné que je m'ennuyai, je l'ai aidé à trouver un nouveau corps.

Les yeux du professeur s'écarquillaient plus les minutes passaient. S'il avait bien compris, la personne accroupi à côté du trône était…

- Je te présente Hell, qui fut autrefois la partie sombre d'Harry. Il enferme en lui aussi le côté enfantin, qui est surnommé Ryan.

Le dit Hell enleva son capuchon découvrant un visage pâle et des cheveux noirs lisses et ébouriffés. Il fixait le mangemort de ses yeux noirs impassibles, mettant le professeur mal à l'aise.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer dans mon vrai corps, monsieur Snape.

L'homme de quarante ans regarda le jeune homme en face de lui. Ce dernier semblait enfantin mais en même temps aussi froid que la glace. Une combinaison effrayante.

- Moi de même, Hell.

Un sourire enfantin apparut brièvement sur le visage du jeune homme aux yeux cernés, sourire qu'Harry regarda avec dégoût. Le lord reprit la parole.

- Nous voudrions que tu fasses en sorte que Hell soit accepté à Poudlard, pour cela nous lui avons créé une nouvelle identité et fait en sorte que ses papiers soient mis en règle, ainsi personne ne doutera de lui. De plus, nous avons fait en sorte qu'il ait des «connaissances» dans l'école. Il sera ton filleul, Darren Prince. Son père était un de tes cousins tandis que sa mère était une japonaise au sang pure.

- Une japonaise ?

-Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est Hell qui a choisi. Il a développé depuis quelques temps une certaine fascination pour le Japon. C'est pourquoi il veut avoir des origines japonaise.

Le jeune brun aux yeux vert émeraude leva les yeux au ciel, méprisant, à l'étonnement de Severus. Hell et Voldemort l'ignorèrent, le premier semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

-Très bien je vais faire en sorte que Darren Prince soit accepté à Poudlard.


	9. Chapitre 9: La rentrée

**_Disclamer: Je ne possède ni Death Note, ni Harry Potter_**

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre désolé pour l'atttente. Enfin j'espere qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, mon dans leur favoris et me laissent des review. De même pour ma beta Vytaliaa._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9: La rentrée<span>**

Un jeune homme du nom de Darren Prince se trouvait dans un des compartiments d'une locomotive rouge et noire, semblant s'ennuyer terriblement. Snape avait réussi à le faire entrer à Poudlard sans qu'aucune suspicion ne naisse à son égard, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Le véhicule arriva bientôt à l'école des sorciers. Hell se rendit dans les calèches, seul, puis attendit dans le hall.

Bientôt, Severus le rejoignit et ensemble ils allèrent dans la grande salle.

Tous les élèves regardaient le duo avec curiosité mais Darren resta impassible, avançant sans les regarder.

Le vieil homme dirigeant l'école se leva et se plaça devant son pupitre, récupérant l'attention de tout le monde.

- Mes chers enfants …

Plusieurs Serpentards grimacèrent à l'appellation.

- Cette année, un jeune homme nommé Darren Prince sera réparti un peu en retard. Il vient du Japon et fera ses études ici pendant quelques temps. Pour cela, j'aimerai que vous l'accueilliez convenablement quelle que soit sa maison et que vous ne lui posiez pas de questions inopportunes.

Darren alla se mettre debout sur l'estrade et Magonagal lui mit le Choipeaux, le faisant grimacer.

- Ah… voilà qui est intéressant.

- ...

- Pas de préférence, hein ?

- ...

- Tu n'es pas bavard, toi. Bon alors pas très courageux, loyal envers ceux qui te sont chers. Pas social. D'une intelligence impressionnante. Rusé et ambitieux. Voilà un dilemme. Tu pourrais être placé à Serdaigle et à Serpentard.

- Serpentard fera l'affaire.

- Tu es sûr ?

- A 80%.

- Très bien. SERPENTARD !

La table des vert et argents se leva et applaudit poliment.

Le brun aux yeux noirs alla s'asseoir seul au bout de la table. Les élèves regardèrent Hell s'asseoir comme Potter les yeux écarquillés. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la table des rouge et or afin de voir comment celui-ci allait réagir.

Quel ne fut pas leur surprise de voir le Survivant se tenant correctement, avec ses deux amis, bronzé et sans aucune cerne sous les yeux. C'était comme si les deux s'étaient inversés.

Pansy, reprenant son rôle de commère, posa une question au nouveau.

- Hey… Darren c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu t'asseois comme Potter le faisait avant ?

Le jeune sorcier tourna son regard sombre vers elle et lui répondit d'une voix monotone.

- Oui c'est cela. Je ne m'assois pas comme Potter mais c'était Potter qui s'asseyait comme moi suite à un pari que nous avons fait il y a quelques temps, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés au Japon. Bien que ce ne soit pas tes affaires.

- Au japon ?!

- Oui.

Suite à cela le jeune homme ne prononça plus rien, se contentant de manger le cheese-cake aux fraises devant lui, sous les regards perplexes des autres Serpentard.

Plus tard le soir, dans la salle commune, le nouveau était « assis » sur un fauteuil éloigné des autres, tenant en face de son visage et du bout des doigts un livre d'apparence moldu, intitulé "La criminologie", et ignorant les autres serpents.

Drago s'approcha du nouveau.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me poser quelques questions.

- Qui sont… ?

- Je t'ai entendu dire que tu venais du Japon ?

- C'est exact.

- Pourtant ton nom n'est pas japonais.

- Ma mère était japonaise et mon père, un anglais.

- Ah ...

- ...

- De quoi parle ton livre ?

- La criminologie.

- J'avais compris. Je te demande ce que c'est.

- La criminologie est un champ de recherches pluridisciplinaire qui étudie le phénomène criminel et qui fait appel à de nombreuses disciplines allant de la psychologie au droit, en passant par la sociologie ou l'économie. Enseignée dans des universités, elle est parfois désignée par les vocables « sciences criminelles » en français, ou « criminal studies » en anglais.

- d'accord …

Il y eu un petit silence mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce que la salle se vident de tous ses occupant à part eux.

- Dragon-kun.

- Oui.

- Je dois te révéler quelque chose d'important.

- Quoi ?

- En réalité, je suis Hell.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent sous la révélation. L'homme avec qui il avait passé une semaine alors qu'il possédait le corps de Potter avait réussi à obtenir une enveloppe charnelle.

- Commentaire!

- Un vieux rituel que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de la personne qui m'aidait l'autre fois. Je me fais maintenant passer pour le filleul du professeur de potions.

La maison de Salazar Serpentard a toujours eu son lot de secrets qui jamais ne furent révélés, tel que la chambre qui renfermait le familier du mage noir. Ce secret révélé cette nuit-là, ne fit qu'emplir la liste déjà bien complète.

Quelques semaines plus tard…

- Monsieur Prince, asseyez-vous correctement pour la énième fois !

Assis à côté de Drago dans le fond de la classe de métamorphose, Darren se fit une fois de plus disputer par le professeur McGonagall à cause de sa façon de s'asseoir. Non pas qu'il l'écoutait.

- Monsieur Prince…

- Je suis navré professeur…

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être désolé.

- Mais si je ne m'assois pas comme cela, ça peut sembler bizarre mais, je perds plus de 40 % de mes capacités de raisonnement et de concentration. De plus, il me semble qu'aux vus de mes résultats scolaires, ce point n'est pas négligeable. Et si je puis ajouter le fait que vous ne disiez rien lorsqu'Harry Potter le faisait…'

Suite à cette réponse le professeur resta muette et ne dit plus rien pour embêter le jeune homme, qui lui, eut un sourire enfantin.

Il avait gagné.

Quelques temps après, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, étaient réunis Drago, Blaise, Daphnée, Théodore, qui étaient tout les quatre au courant de l'identité de Darren, il y avait bien entendu ce dernier et enfin Pansy Parkinson.

Darren était accroupi en face de Pansy, sur un fauteuil, et Pansy était avec Daphnée. Les trois autres garçons étaient sur un canapé à leur droite.

-Dis Pansy, vas-tu manger ton gâteau ?

Les alliés de Hell levèrent les yeux au ciel. Le brun et ses sucreries, toute une histoire !

- Non Darren, je n'en mange pas du tout, ça fait grossir, tu devrais faire attention.

- J'ai découvert que le sucre ne faisait pas grossir tant qu'on utilise son cerveau.

- Quoi !? Tu es encore en train de te moquer de moi ! Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas stupide, Darren ! Pour la peine je ne te donnerai rien du tout.

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais je prends quand même ce gâteau.

Et sur ce, le brun aux yeux cernés se leva, posant un pied sur la table, et attrapa la petite assiette sur laquelle reposait son précieux cheese-cake à la fraise. Puis il se remit accroupi sur le canapé et manga avec gourmandise la pâtisserie.

Pansy, furieuse, se leva brusquement et parti de la salle commune, mais personne ne fit attention à elle. Depuis que Darren était arrivé, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner, elle allait s'y faire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de l'auteur: en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus et surtout n'hésitez pas pour me donnez vos avis. <strong>_

_**A la prochaine fois.**_


	10. Chapitre 10: L'intelligente Hermione

_**disclamer: je ne possède ni Death Note, ni Harry Potter. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.**_

_**Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre est un peu court mais je poste le suivant tout de suite. Encore une fois merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, me laissent des reviews et à ma beta.**_

* * *

><p><span> Chapitre 10 : L'intelligente Hermione <span>

Dans la grande salle, une jeune femme aux cheveux frisés regardait le nouvel élève, les sourcils froncés. Il était étrange, et le fait qu'Harry lui ait raconté qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Londres moldu et étaient devenus ami, faisant le pari de se comporter comme l'autre pendant quelques temps, le rendait encore plus suspect aux yeux de l'intelligente sorcière.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent son entrée à l'école de magie, Hermione surveilla de loin le nouveau.

Il semblait s'être parfaitement intégré à l'ancien groupe d'amis d'Harry. Ce dernier par ailleurs ne leur avait plus parlé, ni à eux ni au nouveau, autre étrangeté à rajouter a la liste.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Et foi d'une Granger, elle trouverait quoi !

Un vendredi soir, alors que tous les élèves étaient couchés dans leur dortoir, Hermione terminait de faire son tour de garde.

Marchant doucement dans le couloir du 5ème étage, la jeune née-moldu soupira d'ennui et de fatigue. Il était dix heures et demi du soir et pour elle, qui s'était réveillée à cinq heures du matin à cause de son chat, ses forces commençaient à s'affaiblir. Heureusement, il ne lui restait que ce couloir et elle pourrait retourner se coucher. Enfin…

Des bruits de course se firent entendre, la faisant sursauter. Décidée à prendre les fautifs sur le fait, elle se cacha derrière une armure et jeta un coup d'œil au couloir, voyant débarquer… Harry ?!

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit Darren Prince le suivre et l'attraper par les épaules, le plaquant contre le mur en pierre.

• Qu'est ce qui te prends au juste de me suivre partout, mon cher Harry-Kun ?

• Je ne te fais pas confiance !

• J'avais remarqué.

• Tu es méprisable et monstrueux.

• Ce n'est très pas gentil ça, dit-il avec moquerie

• Et par-dessus tout, je te hais !

• Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir libéré de tu-sais-où.

• Et toi, tu aurais mieux fait d'y rester !

• Tu vois, si tu avais été plus dégourdi, et que tu lui avais résisté, il n'aurait même pas été au courant de mon existence, et j'aurais été détruit. Mais tu. Es. Trop. Faible.

• Tu dis ça alors que tu n'as dû ta survie qu'à un enfant de six ans.

• A qui la faute ?

Hermione en avait assez entendu. Voilà qui était clair, et la chose étrange qui planait autour du nouveau et de sa relation avec Harry était mise à jour.

• Stop vous deux !

• Hermione ?!

• Granger-Chan ?

La préfète se rapprocha à grand pas de ses deux homologues et leur parla d'une voix autoritaire.

• Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe tous les deux !

Les deux sorciers qui se disputaient il y a encore quelques minutes se regardèrent mutuellement, clignant des yeux.

• Et pas de mensonges.

• Très bien 'Mione….

Ainsi, Hermione Granger apprit l'histoire de Hell dans les grandes lignes et intégra, quoiqu'un peu difficilement, le groupe de Hell. Mais elle réussit tout de même, Drago la tolérait, c'était déjà très bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note de l'auteur: j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.<em>**


	11. Chapitre 11: La petite moldue

_**Disclamer: Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Death Note. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.**_

_**Note de l'auteur: Et voilà le suivant. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 : la petite moldue<span>

Le weekend qui suivit, ennuyé, Hell se faufila discrètement en dehors du château et parti de l'Ecosse en transplanant, remerciant le fait de ne pas avoir la trace sur lui, et surtout d'avoir appris à transplaner discrètement chez le lord.

Il avança dans une rue bondée, évitant les gens pressés qui ne faisaient pas attention à où ils allaient. Le sorcier se trouvait à Londres, ou plus précisément dans le Londres moldu. Il n'avait rien contre ces derniers, bien au contraire, il allait jusqu'à les envier parfois.

Hell devait avouer que la magie, les sortilèges de défenses et les malédictions n'étaient pas vraiment son truc.

Le temps était légèrement couvert, ce qui n'empêchait pas les gens de sortir

Soudain, des pleurs d'enfant le sortirent de sa transe. Non loin de lui, au milieu de la rue, seule, se trouvait une petite fille d'environ 7 ans. Voyant qu'aucun adulte ne semblait prêt à l'aider, Hell se rapprocha de l'enfant et lui demanda gentiment pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

L'enfant de 7 ans environ se tourna vers lui, dévoilant un visage beau et enfantin, aux long cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu nuit. Elle avait la peau légèrement bronzée, montrant de longues heures passées au soleil.

Elle le regardait, quelque peu surprise par son apparence et son intervention, les yeux encore larmoyants.

- J'ai perdu mes parents…

- Devaient-ils aller quelques par après avec toi ?

- Oui on devait aller au salon de thé…

- Que dirais-tu d'aller les attendre là-bas ?

- D'accord.

La petite brune attrapa la grande main que lui tendait le jeune homme, et ensemble ils allèrent au dit salon. Ce dernier avait une ambiance calme et chaleureuse, mettant tout de suite la petite à l'aise.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table un peu isolée qui donnait vue sur la rue afin qu'ils puissent voir les parents de la petite arriver.

Hell s'installa sur la chaise, se tenant comme à son habitude sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'enfant. Celle-ci gloussa doucement, mettant une main devant sa bouche pour éviter que l'homme ne s'en rende compte. Bien entendu, cela ne fonctionna pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu me fais rire, tu ressembles a un panda.

- Un panda ?

- Oui avec tes yeux et comment tu t'assois, c'est rigolo.

- Ah…

- … Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Hell.

- Moi c'est Ayame Susuki !

Ils passèrent quelques heures ensembles, Ayame se révélant être intelligente quoique très bavarde. Cependant, Hell ne dit rien, écoutant distraitement le babillage sans fin de l'enfant tout en mangeant ses sucreries. La petite aimait beaucoup le jeune homme et lui demanda innocemment.

- Hell, lorsque mes parents seront revenus me chercher, tu reviendras me voir ?

- Et bien…

Hell fut coupé par deux adultes d'une trentaine d'années visiblement mariés qui débarquèrent en courant dans le salon de thé. La femme aperçut la petite Ayame et fondit en larme, se précipitant pour la prendre dans ses bras

- Oh ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur !

- Comment pouvons-nous vous remercier, jeune homme ?

Le sorcier cligna des yeux d'une façon semblable à un hibou face à l'immense gratitude qu'il entendait dans la voix du père de la petite. Cette dernière décida par ailleurs d'ajouter son grain de sel.

- Il pourrait venir manger avec nous le week-end prochain.

- Oui bien sûr, qu'en dite-vous ? Pour vous remercier.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire…

- J'insiste, samedi prochain, ici, vingt heures.

- Très bien.

La petite eut un cri de victoire.

- Youpiii !

Et ainsi, Hell se retrouva le weekend qui suivit dans un restaurant avec la famille Suzuki, dont la petite fille était très attachée à lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de l'auteur: N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. Bisous.<strong>_


	12. Chapitre 12: Une famille ?

_**Disclamer : je ne possède ni Death Note, ni Harry Potter. Je ne gagne donc pas d'argent sur cette histoire.**_

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE DE L'AUTEUR : je remercie comme d'habitude les personnes qui me lisent, me suivent, me mettent en favoris et me laissent leur avis. Et bien sûr je remercie aussi ma beta : Vytaliaa.**_

_**Je voudrai répondre au review de **__**VICTORIANN**__** qui est un guest.**_

_**En réalité Harry ne hait pas vraiment Hell, ses actions envers ce dernier sont surtout une réaction de défense. Il a peur de cette partie de lui, à cause de son ignorance. L'ignorance a toujours fait peur aux Hommes et j'ai décidé de me servir de cela. Car, je le rappelle, Harry ne sait pas comment ses deux identités sont apparues en lui et avec le traitement qu'il a reçu des Dursley quand il était plus jeune (se faire traiter de monstre, d'erreur de la nature…) il a automatiquement peur de cette partie de lui dont il ignore les pouvoirs. On a toujours cherché à lui faire entrer dans le crane que tout ce qui était sombre était mal. De plus les actions de Hell à son encontre peuvent avoir ajouté à cette crainte : il a pris le contrôle de son corps, menacé de le faire tuer et se dispute souvent avec lui. En plus de cela il est forcé par Hell à ne pas se battre contre Voldemort, il est au pied du mur si on peut dire cela comme ça, il n'a pas le choix : son destin en entier est remis en cause, la prophétie qui lui a couté son parrain est devenue inutile. Il a donc un peu peur, mais dans ce chapitre il commence à l'apprivoiser.**_

_**En espèrent avoir répondu à ta question **_

_**Et surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez d'autre question je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12 : Une famille ?<span>**

Les semaines passèrent. Le monde changea rapidement, devenant dangereux et incertain. Plus personne ne savait ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Cependant il était beaucoup trop tard pour reculer.

Le train s'était mis en marche vers une guerre imminente.

A Poudlard, Hell, toujours caché sous le nom de Darren, s'éclipsait toujours pour aller voir la petite Ayame et sa famille, avec qui il s'entendait terriblement bien. En revanche, contrairement à ses relations avec les moldus, celle avec certain sorciers se détériorait : Ronald Weasley le haïssait car Harry s'était mis à le tolérer et donc à rester avec Hermione, qui elle-même restait avec le groupe de Serpentard.

Car oui, un nouveau groupe improbable et inhabituel était né. Composé de Darren, Hermione, Harry, Drago et Blaise. Ils se comportaient de façon normale pour des adolescents, du moins en apparence.

Un jour, pour des raisons inexpliquées, les professeurs annoncèrent aux élèves qu'ils devaient retourner chez eux pendant une semaine. Bien entendu, les adolescents en furent ravis, quoi qu'un peu dubitatifs.

Dans le dernier wagon du train se trouvait notre groupe inhabituel.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit retourner chez nous, dit Blaise.

- Surtout que ce n'est pas très pratique. Les Dursley vont me faire une crise.

Le jeune Serpentard aux cheveux noir ébouriffés pris la parole

- Pour ce qui est des Dursley, je ne pense pas qu'ils te pauseront des problèmes. En revanche il est vrai que ta semaine ne sera pas amusante.

Le jeune Potter lui jeta un regard noir, sous le regard exaspéré des autres membres du groupe qui étaient habitués aux disputes quasi journalière des deux, même si elles étaient moins nombreuses depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'ils avaient fait la paix peu après qu'Hermione ait appris leur secret, sous les ordres de cette dernière d'ailleurs.

- Tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent face à la proposition de son ancienne partie d'âme. Au final, peut être que Hell n'était pas si mauvais qu'il l'avait cru au départ.

- Merci Darren.

- De rien.

Le reste du trajet en train se poursuivit normalement, le groupe improbable vaguant chacun à leur occupation. Hermione lisait calmement un livre d'arithmancie, Drago et Théo jouaient aux échecs, Daphnée et Blaise aux cartes explosives, tandis qu'Harry réfléchissait et que Darren mangeait des bonbons.

A l'arrivée du train en gare, les sept amis se séparèrent. Harry, suivit de près par le jeune homme qui avait le contrôle de son corps il n'y a pas si longtemps, se déplaça jusqu'au parking de King cross où l'attendait Vernon dans sa voiture. En voyant son maudit neveu arriver accompagné, l'homme corpulent sorti en furie de son automobile et vint à leur rencontre.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec l'autre, Potter ?

Harry fronça les sourcils doucement, c'était étrange… Vernon était beaucoup moins agressif qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et il regardait le Serpentard avec des yeux étranges. Un sombre sourire vint se placer sur le visage de Darren, sous le regard méfiant de son ami qui se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait.

-Bonjour monsieur Dursley, mon nom est Darren Prince. Je suis venu vous prévenir que mon cher ami ici présent vient chez moi pendant cette semaine.

-Comment cela ?!

La voix de Vernon sonnait furieuse.

-Disons que si vous ne voulez pas que votre petit secret de famille soit révélé aux autorités vous feriez mieux de ne rien dire.

Le moldu à la moustache sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même et acquiesça d'une voix faible. Les deux adolescents se ressemblant beaucoup retournèrent sur la voix neuf trois quart qui était maintenant vide, et Darren les fit transplaner. Durant leur marche jusqu'au manoir de Voldemort, les deux homologues se parlèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait au juste à Vernon pour qu'il soit comme cela ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de secret ? demanda Harry sérieusement, quoiqu'avec un petit sourire en coin. Il devait avouer que voir Vernon comme cela avait été amusant.

-Rien de spécial. Je lui ai juste dit que mettre un enfant dans un placard risquait de lui coûter des problèmes avec la justice.

Le jeune Harry commença vraiment à voir son homologue d'un nouvel œil. Il n'était pas celui qu'il s'était imaginé en premier lieux.

-Je te remercie.

-De rien.

Ils entrèrent dans le sombre manoir et se rendirent dans la salle du trône, où Voldemort et Severus attendaient Darren. Les deux hommes haussèrent les sourcils face à la présence du survivant mais ne dirent rien. Ils se mirent à parler de leurs questions vis-à-vis de la suspension de l'école pour cette semaine. Mais visiblement, même Severus ne savait rien à propos de cela.

Harry observa longuement son ancien morceau d'âme. Tout compte fait il avait peut-être encore une famille en ce dernier… un frère.


	13. Chapitre 13: La bataille finale

**_Disclamer : Harry Potter et Death Note ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire._**

**_Note de l'auteur : comme d'habitude je remercie ceux qui me lisent, suivent, me mettent dans leurs favoris, me donnent leur avis et ma beta : Vytaliaa. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13 : La bataille finale<strong>

Dans un parc moldu se trouvait Hell et la petite Ayame. Le jeune sorcier avait passé l'après-midi entière en compagnie de l'enfant, prétextant être allé au chemin de Travers à Voldemort, Severus et Harry. De toute façon les deux premiers étaient très occupés avec la guerre qui commençait à s'étendre une fois de plus dans le monde sorcier d'Angleterre. Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et il était bientôt l'heure pour la fillette de rentrer. Le sorcier ramena sa petite compagne à l'hôtel de ses parents, ces derniers par ailleurs l'y attendaient. Cependant elle ne voulut pas le lâcher, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et pleurait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Emy ? demanda doucement Hell en regardant la petite en penchant la tête de confusion.

Oui Emy, c'était comme cela qu'elle voulait qu'il la surnomme pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. La fillette parla d'une voix tremblante. Seul Hell compris ce qu'elle disait car elle avait la tête enfoui dans sa chemise.

- Je veux pas que tu partes car je… je sens que je vais plus te revoir avant longtemps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrai te voir c'est ce que je t'ai promis non ?

- Oui mais j'ai peur

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

La petite consentit enfin à le lâcher, quoiqu'un peu à contre cœur, et fut recueilli dans les bras de sa mère. Elle observa avec des grands yeux effrayés la personne qu'elle considérait comme son ami s'éloigner d'elle irrémédiablement. Ce qu'elle ne saura jamais c'est Hell aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment mais qu'il ne lui avait rien dit pour ne pas la rendre triste.

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement et les élèves durent retourner à l'école de sorcellerie et la routine repris… du moins en apparence. Car dans l'ombre :

**La guerre entre la lumière et les ténèbres faisait rage.**

Le jeune sorcier à l'intelligence immense le savait bien. Il aidait beaucoup Voldemort pour les raides. Non en se battant mais en élaborant des plants et des tactiques. Il lui était bien pratique.

Par ailleurs la dernier fois qu'ils s'étaient vu leur discutions était décisive pour le futur.

Flash-back

Assis autour d'une petite table en ébène dans de confortables fauteuil se trouvaient Hell et Tom. Ils se disputaient une partie d'échecs amicale, où à son grand étonnement Voldemort était au coude à coude avec l'ancienne entité. Ils se mirent à parler, sans pour autant arrêter leur partie.

- Hell je dois te demander une faveur.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais si tu accepterais de diriger mes mangemorts durant la bataille finale, pendant que je vais combattre Dumbledor.

- Tom, tu sais bien que je…

- Ne veux pas aller sur le terrain, oui je sais. Mais j'ai repensé aux idées que tu as eu pour diriger mes mangemorts dans leurs moindres gestes pendant les raides et c'est faisable.

- Très bien.

Fine, vous FLASH BACK

Quelques jours après dans la salle sur demande, un nombre impressionnant d'élèves se changeaient. Un grand rideau noir séparait les garçons et les filles. Deux personnes : Drago et Hermione distribuaient aux élevés des potions de soins en cas d'urgence et ce qui semblait être une oreillette moldue.

A l'opposé de cet endroit se trouvait un jeune homme qui se déplaçait rapidement vers un tableau représentant un corbeau noir. Il l'ouvrit et disparu dans au beau milieu de flammes vertes qui semblèrent l'engloutir.

Dans un vieux village dont les rues étaient désertes se trouvait une très ancienne maison où, dans le grenier qui était plongé dans les ténèbres se trouvaient deux hommes : Voldemort et Severus. Hell entra dans la pièce et s'approcha des deux sorciers déjà présent, il époussetait doucement sa chemise blanche.

- Tu es près Hell ? lui demanda Severus

Il hocha la tête et pris place, dans sa tenue accroupit, dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face d'un bureau en bois sur lequel reposait une étrange place semblant être en cristal et regorgeant de magie. Sous le regard des deux sorciers noirs il plaça sa main à plat au centre de la plaque. Cette dernière s'illumina rapidement d'une lumière bleue sombre et une multitude d'images apparurent dans les aires, en face de Hell. On pouvait voir l'entrée de Poudlard, son parc ses long couloirs, la salle sur demande et beaucoup d'autre endroits de l'école. Mais en plus de cela il y avait des salles du ministère.

- Ça fonctionne. Prononça Voldemort avec un sourire carnassier.

- En effet.

Le jeune sorcier brillant attrapa un micro moldu et le posa devant lui.

- Vous pouvez vous battre avec l'esprit tranquille maintenant.

- Merci enfer

Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux doucement, Voldemort le remerciait ? Voilà qui était étonnant.

- De rien. Bonne chance.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hell commandait les mangemorts, leur disant quoi faire. Il semblait avoir les yeux partout.

- élèves dans la grande salle allez à l'entrée ! première ligne de Poudlard allez-y !

- Première ligne du ministère allez-y ! Faite le plus de dégât chez les gens qui vous attaque.

Le jeune sorcier n'eut de cesse de commander les autres, évitant à certain une blessure grave voir même la mort. Le ministère ne tarda pas à être pris étant donné que leur force était divisée en deux sur Poudlard. Les aurors qui combattaient le bas ne savaient même pas qu'une attaque avait lieux au ministère de la magie. Les plans et les directives de Hell étaient parfaits.

Voldemort n'ayant pas à se préoccupé de ses mangemorts, combattit Dumbledor d'autant plus vicieusement, chacun de ses coups était mortelle, et Dumbledor les évitait à chaque fois de peu.

Soudainement Harry apparu derrière Voldemort, baguette en main. Un sourire soulagé apparu sur le visage du directeur de Poudlard. Et sous le regard choqué et furieux de Hell qui assistait de loin à la scène tout en continuant à commander les mangemorts, le survivant leva la baguette et la pointa sur Voldemort, ce dernier ne l'ayant pas remarqué. Hell intervint alors.

- TOM DERRIERE TOI!

L'héritier de Serpentard se tourna vivement, tout en faisant attention e ne pas tourner le dos a dumbledor. Il foudroya Harry du regard, mais ce dernier l'ignora, le regard dur et inflexible.

- Alors tu es comme cela pour finir Potter ? prononça-t-il avec colère

- Ne l'écoute pas mon garçon, tu arrives à temps. Répliqua Dumbledor de sa voix de grand père.

Sous son regard horrifié, le jeune Harry tourna sa baguette dans sa direction et parla d'une voix platonique, un peu semblable à celle de Hell.

- Je suis navrez professeur mais je ne peux pas vous laissez briser ma nouvelle famille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Si vous tuer Voldemort je perdrai mes vrais amis et je ne veux pas que cela se passe comme cela.

Le visage de Dumbledor se décomposa tandis qu'un sourire sadique apparaissait sur celui du lord noir qui prononça cruellement.

- Beau retournement de situation n'est-ce pas Dumbledor ?

Les deux sorciers autrefois ennemis combattirent ensemble et le directeur de Poudlard fut vaincu rapidement.

La victoire était à Voldemort et ses disciples.


	14. Chapitre 14: L'ombre trahie

**Disclamer :****Harry Potter et Death Note ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.**

**Note de l'auteur :****Je remercie ceux qui me lisent, suivent, me mettent dans leurs favoris, me donnent leur avis et ma beta : Vytaliaa. Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 14 : L'ombre trahie

Hell, toujours enfermé dans la pièce noire, avec tous les écrans de magie autour de lui, regardait distraitement les ruines de Poudlard, résultat de la bataille finale.

Un tel gâchis et tant de vie massacrées.

Tout cela à cause d'un vieil homme fou.

Les cloches de l'église, qui se trouvait sûrement à quelques pas de là, se mirent à sonner. Etonnement fort. Le faisant froncer les sourcils. Un ricanement se fit entendre derrière le brun qui se retourna brutalement, dégainant sa baguette. Derrière lui se trouvaient Ron et Pansy. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là s'allieraient un jour ? se demanda-t-il avec ironie.

- Tu es bien seul Darren ! Serais-tu trouillard au point de ne pas aller au combat mais de le suivre de loin ? lui dit Pansy de son horrible voix aigüe.

Malgré la situation, Hell resta impassible, comme toujours.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Très bien, c'est toi qui vois. Tu aurais pu vivre plus longtemps.

Les deux sorciers levèrent leur baguette et, avant que Hell ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, lancèrent un sortilège combiné qui atteignit le jeune homme insomniaque juste en dessous du cœur.

Les trois derniers coups de minuit semblèrent très fort à Hell, qui s'effondra sans plus sur le sol, entendant au loin les rires de Ronald et Pansy et les questions inquiètes de ses alliés depuis les écrans de magie.

- Hell ? Tu vas bien ?

- Hell qui est avec toi ?

- HELL ?!

Tout devint noir autour de lui.

Le jeune Hell fut récupéré, inconscient et perdant beaucoup de sang, par son groupe. Voldemort, furieux, élimina Pansy et Ronald.

Hell resta de nombreux mois dans le coma, ne respirant que grâce à un sortilège.

Heureusement il se réveilla enfin, soulageant ses proches bien qu'il sois encore affaibli. Mais Severus fut là pour lui donner des potions et autres.

Ce fut alors le début d'une nouvelle ère pour les sorciers, Lord Voldemort ayant pris le pouvoir Mais contrairement à ce que beaucoup avaient craint, ce ne fut pas un tyran. Non, il améliora beaucoup la vie des sorciers, bien qu'il fit en sorte que les nés moldus soient enlevés de leur famille à l'âge de 3 ans et adopté par des sorciers ou mis dans des orphelinats sorciers, très bien entretenus et très accueillants.

Les liens avec les moldus devinrent inexistants, rendant la vie plus sûre, et pour finir, le peuple sorcier aima son nouveau gouvernant.

Severus eut aussi ce qu'il voulait, il devint professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard et se rapprocha de Harry, ce dernier l'appréciant de plus en plus, ayant découvert le passé de l'homme avec sa mère.

Drago sortit avec Daphnée et entra dans la vie politique, comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

Hermione devint la petite amie de Harry et entra elle aussi dans la vie politique, à sa plus grande satisfaction.

Harry devint auror et eut enfin une famille stable, débarrassé de son titre d'élu.

Et cetera …

Tout le monde vit son rêve le plus cher se réaliser et sa vie devenir heureuse et paisible. Enfin presque tout le monde. Hell faisait exception.

**Bientôt une ombre planera sur les continents.**

Le jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux yeux cernés marchait doucement dans les rues du Londres moldu. Depuis que la guerre sorcière était terminée, son ennui était devenu intenable. Son cercle proche était occupé avec leur vie, et lui … et bien lui n'avait rien à faire. Histoire de s'occuper un peu, Hell acheta un journal moldu et regarda la première page, qui piqua son intérêt.

« SERIES DE MEURTRES ANGOISSANTS DANS LES RUES DE LONDRES. L'ENQUETE DE LA POLICE AU POINT MORT ! »

Hell passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux toujours fixés sur le papier en face de lui, une idée en tête. Voilà qui pourrait se révéler prometteur.

Il rentra chez lui rapidement, ayant toujours avec lui le journal moldu, et alla sur son ordinateur. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Hell réussit à s'infiltrer dans les données de la police anglaise sans qu'il ne puisse être détecté. Il regarda les indices avec intérêt. Son cerveau fonctionna rapidement, reliant les informations entre elles et trouvant des déductions toute simples, pour lui du moins. Il passa plusieurs heures et plusieurs jours sur cette affaire avant de dresser un compte rendu de son enquête et de l'envoyer à la police chargée en mettant ceci à la fin.

"Messieurs les membres de la police anglaise, je suis Erald Coil, un détective. Je vous ai aidé dans cette enquête et je m'attends à ce que personne ne cherche qui je suis, ce ne sera pour vous d'aucune utilité de toute façon."

Quelques temps plus tard il reçut un message de la part de la police, le remerciant de les avoir aidés et lui promettant de ne pas faire de recherche sur lui.

Ce fut donc satisfait qu'il supprima l'adresse avec laquelle il leur avait envoyé le message, ne laissant aucune trace de son existence.

Finalement, il avait trouvé son nouveau passe-temps.

Depuis ce jour, Hell se mit à résoudre des affaires dans tous les pays, s'amusant à changer de nom selon les pays ou le style de l'enquête. Ses pseudonymes furent : Erald Coil et Deneuve. Et d'après les données des différentes polices du monde, Erald Coil était le meilleur détective du monde suivit de Deneuve. Voilà qui était amusant : il était devenu les deux plus grands détectives du monde en l'espace de quelques mois.

Bien sûr, ses occupations nuisaient beaucoup à sa vie sociale et familiale, le faisant passer des heures entières seul. Ses proches voulurent au début le forcer à révéler ce qu'il faisait mais cela résultât par la fuite de Hell qui passait maintenant de nombreuse nuit dans des hôtels moldus.


	15. chapitre 15 : La dispute

**Disclamer :****Harry Potter et Death Note ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.**

**Note de l'auteur :****Je remercie ceux qui me lisent, suivent, me mettent dans leurs favoris, me donnent leur avis et ma beta : Vytaliaa. Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 15 : la dispute

Quelques temps plus tard, dans le manoir Serpentard, tandis que dehors la nuit avait jeté son sombre manteau sur le somptueux jardin de ce dernier, avait lieu le diner réunissant la « famille » de Hell. Celle-ci était assise sur une longue table, remplie de nourriture de tout genre.

Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, l'ambiance était pesante, très pesante même. Depuis que le brun aux yeux noirs avait commencé à disparaître pendant des heures, l'ambiance du manoir était comme cela. Mais le jeune sorcier ne semblait pas le prendre en compte. Au contraire, il ne faisait que disparaître plus longtemps.

Daphnée, Drago et Severus ne se sentaient pas vraiment à l'aise, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le comportement des autres plutôt que d'envenimer les choses. Si ils avaient su se qui allait se passer, ils auraient sûrement agi autrement.

Harry, Blaise et Hermione regardaient Hell avec hostilité, ce dernier essayant de les ignorer. Mais passer plus d'une heure à supporter les regards noirs et le silence de plomb n'est pas facile, loin de là. Hell craqua.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez ?!

Ce fut Harry qui lui fit face en premier, semblant le plus furieux.

- Ce que nous avons ?! Ce serait plutôt à nous de te demander ça ! Tu disparais tout le temps sans rien dire !

- Que je sache, je fais ce que je veux.

- Ce que tu veux ? Mais tu n'es pas chez toi, Hell ! La moindre des choses serait de prévenir !

- Toi non plus tu n'es pas chez toi, et pourtant tu ne dis rien non plus.

- Moi je ne suis pas un monstre !

De brusques expirations se firent entendre dans la pièce, tandis que le jeune sorcier aux yeux noirs semblait être pétrifié. Mais Harry ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter et Hermione, puis Blaise s'ajoutèrent a l'équation.

- On ne sait pas quels sont les effets du rituel des âmes, donner à un bout d'âme une enveloppe charnel, tu pourrais être dangereux.

- Surtout que, d'après ce que tu avais dit, tu étais censé être au début la partie noire d'Harry.

Hell se recula comme s'il venait d'être giflé et regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Mais non, Severus fronçait les sourcils, Drago et Daphnée regardaient le sol. Des pensées dérangeantes vinrent s'insinuer dans sa tête.

...

Il n'avait personne…

… Il n'était personne…

Les yeux de Hell s'écarquillèrent. Le jeune homme se détourna brutalement et s'enfuit du manoir en courant, transplanant un nombre de fois incroyable pour que personne ne puisse retrouver sa trace.

Il finit par s'arrêter dans un village enneigé où il marcha longtemps, comme dans un état second.

… Ils lui avaient menti depuis le début.

… Tous…

… Mais pourquoi Tom l'aurait-il sorti de la pièce noire alors ?

… Il ne comprenait plus rien… C'était comme si 60% de sa concentration avait disparu.

… Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête…

… Devenait-il fou ? Était-il destiné à mourir, à cause de son nouveau corps ? Harry, Hermione et Blaise avaient-ils raison ?

Une voix enfantine en colère l'extirpa de ses pensées.

*Ne dis pas de choses comme ça Hell !*

Pour lui répondre, le-dit Hell chuchota furieusement.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Ry'.

*Ce qu'ils t'ont dit est loin d'être gentil, mais ne va pas faire quelque chose de stupide à cause d'eux !*

- Je n'allais pas faire de choses stupides.

*Menteur !*

Hell préféra ne rien répondre.

*Tu n'as qu'à prendre un nouveau départ, recommencer à zéro.*

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible Ryan : je n'ai pas d'argent, pas de vêtements, pas de nourriture, et je ne peux pas retourner dans le monde sorcier.

* Je vais réintégrer ton âme *

- Ne sois pas stupide, Ryan. Si tu réintègres mon âme, une partie de toi retournera instantanément a Harry. Nous aurons alors encore le même âge, et ils pourront toujours me retrouver. Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

*Aies confiance en moi. Je ne vais lui donner qu'une petite partie de moi, il ne rajeunira que d'un an et toi de beaucoup plus d'années. Et je serais toujours avec toi, je ne ferais plus qu'un avec toi.*

Hell leva la tête vers le ciel blanc chargé de cette neige qu'il détestait tant, et soupira.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

* Pas de la route *

- Fais ce que tu veux.

Le jeune sorcier pouvait sentir le sourire enfantin de Ryan d'ici. Une lumière gris-bleu, comme les yeux de Ryan, l'entoura soudain, et il se sentit rétrécir. C'était très douloureux, mais il ne poussa pas un gémissement de souffrance.

La lumière disparut soudainement et il fut surpris de ne pas être triste du départ de Ryan, au contraire, il se sentait entier, comme le lui avait dit l'entité.

Il continua de marcher dans la rue avant de croiser une maison. Il regarda sa nouvelle apparence à travers une des vitres de celle-ci.

Le reflet lui renvoyait celui un enfant de 12 ans, de taille normale, bien que se tenant vouté, très mince, aux cheveux noirs lisses en bataille et aux yeux noirs aux reflets bleus entourés de cernes. Il avait repris son exacte apparence qu'il avait dans la pièce, il pouvait enfin devenir normal.

Le jeune enfant passa son chemin et continua d'errer dans les rues froides d'Angleterre, retournant à ses sombres pensées :

… Comment allait-il survivre maintenant ?


	16. Anonce pour la suite

Bonjour cher lecteurs et lectrice,

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour mon absence prolongée, mais ayant des épreuves en fin d'années et beaucoup d'heures de cours et de devoirs, je vais devoir poster moins fréquemment. Mais étant donné que moi même je déteste lire les fanfictions qui ne sont jamais finit, je tiens à la finir et je le ferais.

Tout cela pour vous informer que la deuxième partie de cette fanfiction est à part et se nomme Les méandres de L'âme II (je sais pas très inventif comme titre.)

Dans cette partie venez découvrir comment notre cher Hell se débrouillera exclu de son monde et n'ayant aucun repère.


End file.
